


Protect You From Monsters

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur speaks to his little sister as to why their father has disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You From Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A short story on one of my ideas as to why Oswald had to be removed. I named Dagur’s sister Nótt (pronounced like nawt or nought) because it was the name of the Norse Night Goddess while Dagr was the name of the Sun.

Dagur stood there; shielded by the dark night sky and the clouds that covered the stars. He just stood there, heaving his chest, staring at nothing, hands numb, and mind blank. He did it, he did it to protect her, he protected her. He was a good brother. He protected his sister from a monster. That is what he did.

Striping himself and washing the blood off of his body and armour; Dagur’s mind was still numb. His mind and body out of sync with each other. They hadn’t caught up to what he has done. Once he was clean the boy returned to the chieftain’s house, the home that belonged to his father. It was his now.

Sitting in his room in fresh clothes Dagur still stared, he stared and stared at nothing, he didn’t even think. Until a cracking smile formed on his face. He was chief. This home was his. This village was now his, Dagur was now the chief of the Berserkers. He owned this island.

Dagur’s thoughts where interrupted when he heard the faint call of his little sister.

“Dagur… Where’s daddy?” She said as she came through his bedroom and and approached her brother. Looking up at him with sad teary eyes.

“Nóttie, what’s wrong, had a bad dream?” He asked. She nodded. His sister was the only thing that made Dagur feel sane, she calmed him, made him realise he needed to live for someone. He needed to protect her and be a good leader for her. Pushing all thoughts away he focused on her, picking her up by her small underarms and hoisting her up on to the bed with him, he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

How was he supposed to answer that? “Dad… He went away, and he won’t be coming back.”

“Why?” His heart broke. He couldn’t tell her how much of a monster her father had turned in to. How he let the tribe slip to being pathetic layabouts, never seeking conflict and living in contentment without any action. How his father would seem to be the perfect, gentle, under-standing chief, wanting only the best for his people but never actually doing anything for them. How that man would come for Dagur at night, tell him to be quiet, instruct him to just let it happen, ‘this is what good boys do.’ and never tell anyone or else he’d be sorry. So Dagur let it happen, he let his father violate him in ways unspeakable, doing things one should never do to a boy, never do to his son. It could happen to him but it could not happen to Nótt. She was just turning about the age when his father started coming in to Dagur’s room at night. Dagur knew what would happen if that monster wasn’t stopped. So he stopped him.

“He…he, was done being the chief, he was weak and… But he left me to take care of you. Left me to be the new chief of our tribe.” He avoided the question, he was never good at explaining his actions, but he knew this was for the best. Smiling at her, he pulled back a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear he said. “And I will, I’ll be the best chief the Berserkers have ever seen, I’ll fix our village and bring us back to power, I’ll show the other tribes to fear and respect us.” I’ll do it for you. The young girl brightened up to her big brother and cuddled closer to him, still partly asleep, she might think this all a dream when she wakes. He layed back and positioned himself on the pillows, picking Nótt up with him and covering her with a blanket. He would have to explain the truth to her soon, but not now. He wanted the girl to sleep with comfort, to feel safe at night, in a way he was never able to.

“No more scary dreams, you have your big brother to protect you. I’ll never leave you and never let a monster get you.”


End file.
